O' Death
by MortemPotter
Summary: After the Zeno Expo, Beerus is desperate for a way out of the tournament, Supreme kai Shin knows someone who can help someone who arguably is on par with the Omni king himself, the only problem is Elder kai isn't on the best of terms with her after a previous encounter. Challenge from Otaku4life16 Mistress of Death in the T.O.P. pairing is (not) undecided
1. Challenge Details

Challenge details below:

Mistress of Death and the Tournament of Power Challenge.

Challenge By: Otaku4life16

Requirements:

\- Harry must be female.

\- Must be based around the time the T.O.P is announced.

\- Whis or one of the Kiaoshins has the idea to call on the Mistress of Death.

\- The reason for them calling on FemHarry can be one of these two things (or both) either:

• They want to know if she can call off the tournament

• Or because they are short one member for the tournament.

\- FemHarry is born on a planet that was also called Earth in U7.

\- FemHarry has no say on the rule of souls being erased(no longer existing not dead) instead of being sent on to the afterlife. (Not her jurisdiction)

\- Whis introduces her by title and comments on how she is considered a princess among the angels and other deities.

\- FemHarry Must be achingly beautiful and or regal looking.

Recommended:

\- FemHarry is romantically involved with one of the team's old villains—especially interesting if using Frieza.

\- FemHarry is like the stepmother to Kruiza and or pregnant with whoever the villain is child.

\- FemHarry argues with Beerus or Old Kai a lot.

\- Her magic is a completely different thing to Ki or Chi.

\- The Kais treat her as if she is on par with Zeno-Sama.

\- Maybe she doesn't fight in the tournament.

\- She is acquainted with or knows both the Grand Priest and the Omni King Zeno.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter

One

* * *

The group stood crowded in front of a rather normal-looking building that was located on a secluded plot of land outside of Satan city perimeter. It was a really plain thing not much decor barely any colour compared to all the other buildings and houses in the city. Then again the person they were looking for doesn't like attention being drawn to them, so a plain house was to be expected. The person they were looking for was also the reason for their hesitance for knocking on the door. For they were very powerful, even Whis would call that an understatement, they could literally kill you with a thought, though that is only if they really don't like you. Beerus recalled how they came to be here and why they were seeking this particular person out.

* * *

An hour earlier

* * *

After arriving back Supreme Kai's realm Beerus turned to Whis his yellow eyes narrowing in thought and a grin grew on his face. "The grand minister to Zeno is your father am I right?" he questioned his attendant.

Whis narrowed his eyes at the purple bipedal cat in suspicion whilst nodding, "Yes my lord that's true…" the angel was interrupted by the elder Supreme Kai.

"Whining and taking shots at each other isn't what'll win that tournament boys." Elder Kai reprimanded.

Beerus ignored him continuing to whinge at Whis who had developed a twitch "Whis can't you just ask him to exclude us from the tournament? Or give daddy whatever he wants…"

"With all due respect my lord I will do no such thing…" started Whis a glare aimed at the destroyer before the younger Supreme Kai, Shin, cut him off.

"My apologies for interrupting you, but I think I know of someone who may be able to help. I'm sure you remember her Elder Kai; Black hair, beautiful green eyes, short temper, really doesn't like you…" before Shin could add anymore Elder Kai quickly cut him off shaking his head frantically losing all of his previous calm and paling drastically.

"No! Nuh-uh! Nope! Absolutely Not! Anyone else? Anyone at all?" The Elder of the supreme Kais begged his eyes were wide with apparent fear as he looked about the group pleadingly his lavender skin was now bone white.

"And who might I ask is this person you speak of Shin?" Beerus asked with a raised eyebrow folding his arms across his chest. Shin smirked at Beerus smugly before he turned his attention to Whis, the angel had leaned forward in slight interest in the subject.

"I assume you know her Whis I would say that she is the best chance we have, all Elder Kai here needs to do is apologise," Shin said as he pats Elder Kai on the back who whimpered feebly.

"Apologise to who? Who are you talking about Shin?" Gohan asked joining in the conversation his glasses firmly back on his face.

"Why the mistress of Death of course." He replied nonchalantly whilst enjoying both Whis and Beerus' shocked expressions from Beerus' gapping jaw to Whis' quiet gasp of surprise.

"You, know the mistress of death? And are already on her bad side?" Beerus forced out through gritted teeth, glaring at Elder Kai, who shrank back hiding behind Kibito who just stepped away so he could also glare at the Elder Kai.

"The what now?" Vegeta asked his arms crossed over his chest his brows furrowed as he tried to remember if he heard the title before, 'it sounds familiar but I don't know where I've heard it before.' Vegeta thought to himself as Whis once again had to explain things to them.

"The mistress of Death. She was a mortal long ago now she is an omnipotent that cannot be rivalled though she tends to block most of it when she fights so it's fair and so that she won't destroy a galaxy or universe…" Whis explained before getting slightly sidetracked,

"Oh, and she is a great cook, she makes delicious foods from pastries and deserts to stunning, fine dining dishes..." uncharacteristically Whis' mouth was water as he recalled the last time he had some of her food before he noticed the annoyed looks from the others and quickly continued, "Ahe he, she came from a planet that was also called Earth though it died a long time ago in a way none too dissimilar to universe 6's Earth thrown into foolish war for domination. Her universe was erased from existence because of the out of control destroyer but she survived because of her close kinship with Zeno and her overwhelming power. She also chose to reside in universe 7's earth because she disliked Champa as he ruined one of her dishes. Though she is not Death she is the entity in questions Avatar and can channel its power using it for herself which hardly ever happens." Whis finished with a fond smile while Beerus glared mulishly at the ground having never met the Avatar of Death, because he was asleep, and his brother had, but cheered up when Whis mentioned Champa wasn't on the best of terms with the Mistress of Death.

Everyone (minus Buu) gaped at them and they too turned a furious glare on the Elder Kai. Even Goku, who was more because he wanted to fight stronger opponents and that he may not get the chance to fight this one.

Then Mr Satan buts in "Shes on Earth?!" He semi yelled his eyes wide in fear and awe. Similar expressions could be seen in the others as the realisation hits them (once again minus Buu) as well and they looked to Shin eager for more information on the mysterious Mistress of Death, and her whereabouts.

"Yes, she is currently on Earth. Though she, usually doesn't accept visitors. I can take us to her current residence, but Elder Kai needs to apologise before we can ask anything of her." Shin explained holding his hands behind his back awaiting their decision. It didn't take very long for them to make up their minds and Elder kai was suddenly held by his upper arms being carried between Vegeta and Beerus.

Whis clapped his hands in delight grasping Piccolos, who was closest to him, shoulder and Piccolo grabbed Buu's, Mr Satan gel his other while Gohan was between him and his father, Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and Beerus was holding Shins, Kibito stayed behind. Shinn looked around with a smile before saying "Kai, Kai." and they were gone.

* * *

**This was supposed to be up yesterday but I've been busy. So you can expect another chapter straight after this one.**


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter

Two

* * *

**Present**

The group reappeared outside of a rather normal-looking building that was located on a secluded plot of land outside of Satan city perimeter. It was a really plain thing not much decor barely any colour compared to all the other buildings and houses in the city.

Vegeta shoved Elder Kai forward with a glare and Beerus nodded to the door impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while the others watched in anticipation as the old Supreme Kai dragged his feet to the door hesitating before he pressed the bell.

He was sweating bullets as the seconds ticked by then, to his relief and slight horror, the door opened revealing a short woman with black hair she was rather pale she had a shapely figure that was more noticeable with the tight jeans she was wearing with a fairly loose shirt, her skin seemed to be blemish-free if one didn't count the strange scar on her forehead it was something none of them could miss.

She was chewing on bubble gum and leaning on the door frame casually as she looked Elder Kai up and down with disdain quite obviously remembering him her tone didn't hide that fact either "What do you want? You didn't seem the type to apologise before what changed your mind? Unless you aren't here for that..." she trailed off when she noticed the others behind him, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Her eyes scanned over them, then landed on Whis and Shin they lit up instantly and she grinned at them "Weissy and my favourite Supreme Kai! Please do come in, I was just finishing up with the roast. Your friends too, Cools! We have company you're going to need to get out more plates!" she yelled to someone in the house, they all noticed the piece of jewellery that hung about her neck as it glinted in the evening sun, it was a silver chained necklace with a triangular pendant that had a circle in it and a line through the middle, smiling she happily invited them in. Beerus, Whis and Shin walked in after her following close behind separating from the others as they looked around in differing levels of awe.

They were so busy with gapping at all of the impressive ornaments and other things that they spotted upon their entrance that they didn't notice the small being with floppy ears dressed like a Buttler appear in front of them until it cleared its throat.

"Ahem, " they jumped at the squeaky voice before smiling sheepishly at it, "mistress does not permit dirty footwear in the house, I must insist you remove your shoes and I am sorry but your clothes are all unacceptable you will all need to change..."

"OI! Kreach' it's fine just, I dunno... give them some other footwear or something, and use your magic to clean their clothes." the voice of the unnamed mistress of death was heard from the top of the stairs.

The thing, 'Kreach' bowed in respect "yes mistress it will be done." he said then clicked his fingers, causing Mr Satan and elder kai to jump in fright, making their shoes disappear along with the grime that clung to their clothes and the ruined materials were replaced with flawless exact replicas of their previous outfits. Well those who aren't Whis, Beerus, elder Kai and Shin who didn't get a speck on them aside from their footwear. "This way, please," Kreach said politely as he showed them the way to the dining room hall.

"Please take a seat Cools and I were about to have dinner before the doorbell rang," she admitted as she clapped her hands in a happy manner making more chairs appear out of nowhere and the table extended enough for them all to fit. Then before any of them actually sat down she had flushed as if forgetting something. "I'm terribly sorry but, aside from Whis, Shin and the old fart by the door I don't actually know any of you." She admits her cheeks were pink in embarrassment.

She held out her hand to Beerus "I'm Harley, my full names Harley Ren Potter-Peverell-Black, but I prefer just Harley or Ren. You are?" Beerus grasped her hand in his, neither noticed the slack jaws of the others minus the obvious, he was grinning or his equivalent which was really more of a toothy smirk.

"My names Beerus I'm..." but he didn't get to finish as she had suddenly dropped his hand to cross them over her chest.

"Never mind, you're that arrogant pratt Chunky or whatever his name is brother aren't you? The one that the other destroyers don't particularly like? I've heard of you, and if your anything like Chumpy you..."

Whis butted in sweat forming on his head as a vein pulsed on Beerus' "I can assure you, Harley, Lord Beerus would never... actually no he probably would if he wasn't aware of the consequences... he isn't too much like Lord Champa..." he didn't get to finish as she glared at him promptly shutting him up.

Harley sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose then reassessing Beerus. "I tell you what, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and if I find that you aren't as irritating as Chumps then you won't find yourself as tubby as he most probably is by now, it's the cost of a curse," she said with the slightest hint of a smirk, then her demeanour changed again and she moved onto Vegeta, Gohan and Goku.

Her smile was back and it wasn't forced from what they could tell. "You look like a friend of mine but older and from what I can tell much stronger, though Tarble comes by from time to time to spar. I find you Saiyans rather interesting with all of your temporary evolutions and constantly climbing power levels, though the guy next to you is by far one of the strongest in the room if you don't count the cat Whis and myself oh and my partner Cooler." whatever Vegeta was going to say about the comment of his brother drowned in his throat when a certain Fridge lizards older brother walked into the room.

* * *

That's **number two out hope it's good enough for your liking. Mortis Out!**


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter

Three

* * *

"Lady Ren, I didn't know how many plates we needed so I brought all of the..." The deep voice of Cooler trailed off as he looked up from the stack of plates he was carrying and immediately froze his eyes widened the plates fell clattering on the ground, the room was in absolute silence as he entered. He didn't move he only looked from Harley to the Saiyans and back before slowly making his way over to her side, instead of taking a fighting stance as most of them had, eyeing all of them as he did.

The silence was broken by Goku "Hey, you kinda look like Frieza's brother! You even have the same names!" Cooler sweatdropped and the rest facepalmed.

"That's because that _is_ Frieza's brother Kakarot! You bloody idiot!" Vegeta yelled at the more often than not dimwitted Saiyan '_How is he here? I thought he perished..._'

It still didn't seem to get into his brain as he scratched head in confusion then made weird hand gestures "But he should be dead right? How's he here then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

A few of them made to explain but pause realising they didn't actually know, but Lord Beerus turned to Harley who shrugged, "I found him, I didn't know who he was at the time, he was unconscious and charred black. So I brought him back here, his mind was corrupted by whatever happened to him and he was near unreasonable." She stopped when she felt Cooler tense behind her, she turned her head giving him a reassuring smile he didn't exactly relax instead he enveloped her in his arms from behind resting his head on the top of hers and smirking at the others who looked away glaring off to the side somewhere.

Harley huffed and rolled her eyes 'Boys' she thought in exasperation but enjoyed the hug even if it was to get on the other's nerves. "So do you want to hear the rest of this very boring, if I'm being honest, origin story or are you fine enough to tell me who you are? And I'll tell you later if you still want to hear how my Cooleo and I got together." The Saiyans and a curious Beerus shared a not so secretive glance silently agreeing on something.

It was Gohan who spoke offering his hand with a grin, ignoring the growl from Cooler. "I'm Son Gohan, it is a pleasure to meet you, Harley."

Harley smiled pleasantly back, grasping his hand "Now _you_ are cute, I'll assume clueless is your dad correct?" Gohan's cheeks went pink as he nodded when Harley jerked her thumb in Goku's direction and she stepped out of a rather disappointed Cooler's arms and sized Goku up circling him a few times poking him here and there.

"Hmm, not bad, but I'll have to say Whiskey's getting slack in his training or maybe it's you who is slacking, you have a wife yes?" Whis sputtered but otherwise didn't say anything.

'_Whiskey? Honestly, what is it with her and these nicknames?_' the angel thought to himself carefully keeping his face neutral as he watched the proceedings with Elder kai cowering behind him.

"Oh yeah, her names Chi-Chi she's at home with my other son Goten she's great..."

Harley smirked poking him again, "Why aren't you with them then?" the others blanched he was going to blurt it out and she knew it.

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well you see... there's was this tournament and..."

She stopped poking him nodding for him to continue "And... and what?" she pressed her green eyes boring into his black.

"And I well I kind of suggested to Zenny after we beat Lord Champa, that we should do one with all of the Universes involved so I could fight powerfull opponents we just got back from the Zeno expo..."

She started at him, he fidgeted as her eyes narrowed her voice went quieter as she spoke. "What happens if a universe loses?" she asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Y' see that's why we're here if we lose the universe gets erased." The temperature dropped as he said that, and Harley was shaking, her eyes glowed the walls cracked and all of them were on their knees watching on in fear as her power held them down, Whis nor Beerus could move either, which only proved how powerful she could be.

"You put the multiverse at risk for your own entertainment? And have the gall to bring that thing with you to ask my help?" green energy started to form around her coming off in waves, as she pointed at Elder Kai, causing Mr Satan to choke and Buu to sweet under the pressure.

She didn't let Goku say anything as she continued to glare at him "You. Asked Grand Zeno. To set up a Universal no. Multiverse tournament where if they lost they wouldn't die. They would be erased from existence never to pass on or truly live because they're completely GONE! Just like my Universe and all of the others. Oh, Death is Powerful alright and I could make new universes. But there's the problem, I make new ones not bring back the old. They wouldn't be the same you selfish good for nothing fucking imbecile! People will cease to exist families will cease to exist just because you wanted to fight? I can take lives just as fast as I create them their divine status matters not." She didn't shout which was probably why it seemed so unsettling, Goku tried to speak but found that no words could really be enough to excuse his reason for the tournament.

Cooler watched from beside Beerus, his brow furrowed '_I've never seen her this mad before not even when she discovered I used to conquer planets, this is going too far if she continues we'll all die.'_ he thought and in desperation, he struggled to his feet sweating profusely as he made his way over to her but he collapsed at her feet causing her eyes to drop to his near unmoving form. Her eyes widened in horror and her eyes had stopped glowing as she lowered to his side, flicking a wrist in Goku's direction and chains erupted from the ground binding him in place, as she checked Cooler over.

The temperature in the room was normal again and the pressure had eased letting them up but those who were capable of sensing her power could tell it was still lingering. Beerus looked at the Mistress of Death in a new light '_Such power, and to think she was once a mortal, she could truly rival Grand Zeno possibly even the grand minister himself in power..._' he shivered at the thought as he watched her revive the purple humanoid lizard with little effort at all and thought of how she bound Goku without a problem seconds before that.

Piccolo got to his feet and shared a look with Gohan who was pulling himself up using one of the chairs, silently agreeing to stay on her good side.

Aside from the heavy breathing of the occupants of the room, it was deadly quiet as they watched Harley help Cooler to his feet and making a chair out of nothing for him to sit on. Cooler chuckled as she fussed over him.

Harley looked at him sharply as did the other occupants, "What might I ask is so funny Cooler?" she asked with a raised brow.

He didn't exactly stop as he spoke "You." she looked as confused as the others felt so he elaborated "You are. You learn of the universes potential destruction, get angry, which I thought you had under control, blow up the dining room and now your fussing over me? I don't think I'll ever understand you, Ren." her glare lessened at that.

"Well if you thought I was as simple as the more vain girls you'd see if 'you actually left the house' then you were horribly mistaken, family and friends come before my duty as the master or rather mistress of death. As you are dating the daughter of a marauder, you should always anticipate any and all possibilities. You were unconscious and possibly hurt, you are my partner so you come before turning them all to ash, no matter how much I want to." They all shivered as she said that "Also... when could I have possibly learnt to keep my temper in check last I heard it was rather legendary." she chuckled as Cooler scratched the back of his head.

The others shifted uncomfortably at the exchange while Goku struggled against the chains, Harley sighed "Struggling against it won't help you Saiyan. You will explain to me the rules of the tournament and when it will be, as well as getting me an apology from Old Kai, for ruining my party with that dirty little mouth of his. My friends aren't eye candy for you foul cretin, and they didn't need to hear you talking about their finer aspects while they ate, ruining the buffet table with their vomit." They all glared at Elder Kai who shrink back behind the doorframe as Whis had turned a glare on him as well, Shin's was probably nearly as harsh as Harley's, he didn't know that was the reason she disliked him.

Goku sighed in defeat as he stopped struggling. "Deal."

* * *

**My apologies if this is not what you wanted but I don't really care I'm doing it like this because I didn't really plan it. Once I'm done with this story I going to go back and fix it or use it as a template for a new one but in slightly more detail. Mortis out!**


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Harry Potter.

Apologies for the long wait but I'm back and I bring with me more of this fic. I have had more time on my hands no thanks to that dumb covid 19, Psh keeping me from my work... so as you can imagine I have a heck of a lot of time on my hands... Alright then here we go.

* * *

Chapter

Four

* * *

The others shifted uncomfortably at the exchange while Goku struggled against the chains, Harley sighed "Struggling against it won't help you Saiyan. You will explain to me the rules of the tournament and when it will be, as well as getting me an apology from Old Kai, for ruining my party with that dirty little mouth of his. My friends aren't eye candy for you foul cretin, and they didn't need to hear you talking about their finer aspects while they ate, ruining the buffet table with their vomit." They all glared at Elder Kai who shrinks back behind the doorframe as Whis had turned a glare on him as well, Shin's was probably nearly as harsh as Harley's, he didn't know that was the reason she disliked him.

Goku slumped in defeat, stopping his struggle against the indestructible chains that only tightened more if he tried to get out of it. He sighed before meeting the mistress of deaths gaze. "Deal," he said in resignation.

Harley clapped her hands with a cheery smile vanishing the chains as she did so. She clicked her fingers and everything was back to the way it was before as if nothing had happened, then she looked around the table meeting each of the occupant's eyes, none of them realised that she was, in fact, scanning their mind for what they liked to eat and how much would be enough to satisfy them, inwardly grimacing as she got to the Saiyans and Beerus. '_How can they eat that much food?_ _Gah! Tarble wasn't this bad._' she thought before she called out to her ever faithful house elf. "Kreacher!" she called smiling sweetly as she watched the others minus Cooler and Whis jump as the house-elf in question popped into existence next to her.

Kreacher bowed low to Harley, "Yes mistress? What can Kreacher be doing for you?" he asked not bothering to acknowledge the filthy blooded heathens that dared to insult his mistress. He could feel the tremors from his pocket dimension.

Harley smiled at the small creature before she gave him a piece of paper that none of them had noticed previously. "Do me a favour and prepare more food for our... guests, feel free to use my kitchen so you can have it done quickly... You know the one, for when we have guests on short notice." Kreacher took the slip of paper and vanished without a complaint.

They all followed her example as she sat at the head of the table with Cooler to her right and Whis to her left, Beerus was seated next to him across from Shin, who was still glaring at Elder Kai; Elder Kai was wedged in between Beerus and Vegeta; Gohan and Piccolo sat across from each other with Mr Satan and Goku next to them leaving Majin Buu sitting at the other end of the table across from Harley who was shifting uncomfortably in the awkwardness of the atmosphere that had settled as the last of them were seated and turned to start a conversation with Whis and Cooler as they waited for the rest of the food. Mr Satan started a conversation with his son in law and the others followed soon after, all noticing Harley's discomfort and fearing her wrath.

It didn't take very long for the food to arrive much to the astonishment of everyone, Cooler included, having not known that Kreacher could make that much food in so little time, it had only been five minutes, and the table was full with tonnes of food somehow fitting on the table. They now had plates and cutlery laid out in front of each of them, the plates were full with food also. When they got over their shock they stopped to stare at the food only just realising it was exactly what they wanted to eat at that moment.

Harley smirked at them as she took a sip of the Vodka she had, savouring their bafflement as she began to eat her favourite foods off of her own plate. They were still staring at their plates when she finished chewing the piece of sushi she had plopped in her mouth. She rolled her eyes at them and kicked Cooler from under the table and he started eating his serving with gusto knowing what would happen if he didn't. "What's the matter? Aren't any of you hungry? Eat it, I know that you want to... See like that..." She said gesturing to both Cooler and Whis, who had started to pick at his after he saw the Ice jin eyeing his plate when he finished his own.

Cooler looked at them with narrowed eyes, "You do not wish to anger Ren by refusing to eat now do you." It wasn't a question, they all shook their heads and quickly dug in, moaning as their taste buds enjoyed the delicious foods they ate.

* * *

half an hour later

* * *

"Good, now all I need now before I can agree to anything is... an apology... right Oldman?" she asked Elder kai rhetorically with narrowed eyes. The man in question gulped audibly and nodded his head frantically seeing as he'd get no help from any of his current company, they all were still pissed at him, they had become more acquainted with each other over their meal or rather a dinner.

The table was cleared of the scraps with another snap of her fingers, then the room morphed into a what seemed to be a living room with enough comfortable chairs for them to sit in.

Harley sat in Cooler's lap enjoying the annoyed looks the other males in the room aimed at her Lizard man, Elder Kai begged for forgiveness on his knees and apologised for his less than appropriate behaviour for something that happened at least one millennium ago, she could practically feel Cooler's smug satisfaction in their reactions.

Vegeta frowned at the pair for a second before he hit Kakarot over the head in annoyance.

"Ow, what was that for Vegeta?" Goku whined rubbing the back of his head.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes at his rival_ 'Honestly, what an idiot'_ Vegeta thought as he raised an eyebrow folding his arms over his chest. "Well... Aren't you going to explain the rules of the Tournament Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes widened then he grinned at the Mistress of Death and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "ehehe my bad, I guess all of that food made me forget. It was de-licious!" He said happily.

Harley stared at the Saiyan blankly her eye twitched as everyone minus Buu sweatdropped. '_He seems to have short term memory loss or some, bloody thing'_

She sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose as she rose from Cooler's lap. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the room changed again, now it resembled an old dojo she had visited in Japan of her old world. Harley waved her hands around and in a flash, her dress had been replaced with a red and gold Gi and a red bandanna was wrapped around her head with a golden lion in the middle of it.

Harley took a stance on the platform the room had, she decided to throw some experimental kicks and punches before she shook her head unsatisfied then too the shock of the occupants removed her necklace and dropped it on the ground making a hole in the floor they gaped at it then as the looked back to her they noticed she was also removing her shoes and socks that had been transfigured into heels earlier. They too made a large crater in the ground.

Satisfied she nodded and grinned at them then started again this time she was moving so fast none. None. Of them could keep up then she vanished completely.

"What?! Where'd she go?!" they all yelled in unison even Whis couldn't see her and none of them could sense her Ki Cooler sat on the bench that was off to the side with an uncharacteristic grin on his face something none of them noticed being too busy trying to spot Harley.

Harley grinned smugly from her spot next to her partner, Merlin she loved the Hallows. Rolling her eyes at them she gave Cooler a quick peck on the cheek then appeared again on the platform not having broken a sweat from her "work out".

Vegeta tried to sense her but was unsuccessful his frown deepened as did many of the others. _'How is this possible? they can't have been that heavy.'_ He thought as he wandered over to the crater that held her shoes and socks he crouched down and went to try and lift one only to be thwarted he couldn't even budge it.

" Impossible, " he breathed glaring down at the offending objects

The others took note of his struggling and tried their luck as well none were capable of lifting them, not even Beerus who rubbed his hands together before he tried lifting them only to be just as unsuccessful, It was then Harley decided to rejoin them popping up behind Shin and hugging him from behind making him jump out of his skin.

"Ahhhhh!" The Supreme Kai screamed startling most of them into a battle stance minus Whis who had a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" came the startled shout from Vegeta, Piccolo and Beerus. They were about to glare at Shin for disturbing them only to pause upon noticing the Mistress of Death behind him grinning widely.

Still grinning she sauntered over to them bent over and simply picked up the offending items and promptly slipped them back on without any visible effort. Harley grinned again as she placed her necklace around her neck, thoroughly enjoying their slack jaws and wide unbelieving eyes.

"B-but... but... how?" came the smart question from Mr Satan, who had also tried his luck.

Giving them an amused smirk she just said one word to their immense annoyance. "Magic."

Their unamused stares just made her laugh, she laughed so hard her sides hurt.

Straightening up she wiped a fake tear from her eye and became serious. "Rules now," she demanded they were quick to comply as they all remembered her immense speed and incredible power.

When they were done she had an insane smile on her face that sent shivers down their spines. "I am so going to join I haven't seen old Daishinkan in... I dunno... an aeon maybe more I was probably only fourteen or fifteen when I trained under him. I chat with Zen-man nearly every day through my mirror so it's only really the other Gods of destruction and Gramps." She said casually.

Their mouths didn't close then there was the ever blunt Goku born Kakarot. "How old arrree you?" he asked stretching the are for emphasis. "Oww, what was that for guys?"

"Shut up Goku/Kakarot!" all of them yelled at him then fearfully glanced at Harley who sported an amused smile. They all held their breath waiting for her mood to switch again, then exhaled when all she did was quirk an eyebrow.

Whis hid a smile behind his hand when she called his father Gramps. '_I suppose he would be in comparison to her.' _he mused from his spot behind Beerus.

After discussing the terms and contemplating who they were going to ask to help in the tournament Harley and Cooler sent them on their way agreeing to meet up again for the training.

* * *

**That my lovely readers is number four. My apologies if this was not what you were expecting, I as a person who works nearly every day and only has two days off along with living at home in a chaotic household stress a lot and find it difficult to find time to do these types of things. And add in the pandemic virus I can't really unstress it's just piling up. If any of you have any ideas on what to do for upcoming chapters or plot ideas I'm all ears and would appreciate any and all help, I'm sure you understand what I am feeling or how I am feeling. PM me or write it in your review whichever is easier for you.****My thanks.****Mortis.**


	6. AN:

A/N: If anyone has any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, please notify me any way you please be it in the reviews or a private message/PM let me know of your thoughts... I'm real lost right now so help of any kind is welcome... I don't know what I originally had planned for this. Not anymore.

I don't have a job, my brother ran away for a few days as he is won't to do. He and my parents had an argument... again. My mums all stressed out and my father is no help. He can't see that he and my brother are more alike than any of my other siblings. I think that's part of the reason they dislike each other and clash so much, is that they see the parts of themselves they loathe in each other and denied that they do it too. They are the **_biggest_** hypocrites I know. All of their drama and problems has me stuck in the middle, being the one they confide in, all of them. I don't know what to do anymore... I don't want to give up on them but sometimes it's just hopeless and when I see my mum all broken up seeing those she loves bicker and fight(not physical, never physical)... I don't... _can't stand it,_ I hate it. My parents are too stubborn for their own good and my brother isn't any better. It scares my sister and my younger brother but me I don't know what to think... sometimes time makes things worse.

**_This _**is my escape from my reality, it helps to keep me somewhat sane, But I don't know if it's working anymore. Look seriously though if you, _any_ of you have any idea on what to put in these stories next or would be greatly appreciated. I don't know when I will update again but I am **_trying_ **I swear I am I don't want to give up on any of these stories it just doesn't feel right to do so even with what's going on in my RL right now.

Yours sincerely and for as long as I can be,

Mortem.


End file.
